Please Excuse My Hands
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: When did ordering pizza become so damn sexy ?
1. Chapter 1

**(Amber's P.O.V)**

I was staying over at Chord's for the night , so we ordered pizza. The door bell rang, so I was going down stairs to check it. While going down, Chord came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not running away." I joked.

"I don't want my baby falling and hurting herself now do I?" He said.

"But-" I started.

"No buts, safety comes first baby!" He said before I slowed down finally answered the door, I took the pizza and Chord took out his wallet.

"WHAT-" I almost jumped when I felt Chord squeeze my ass.

I looked at him and he wasn't looking back at me, but he had that cheeky smirk on his face… He had something in mind. The pizza dilervery boy was definately giving us strange looks.

"Keep the change." Chord said handing him the money.

We walked back up the stairs and decided to watch a movie. It was my turn to choose a movie, because he chose yesterday. We watched the new version of 'Red Dawn' last night. My choice was the 'Breaking Dawn Part 1'. I had never seen that movie, but everyone told me it was good.

The movie started….The part had come, when Bella and Edward were getting married. Chord held my hand really tightly during the whole scene. I quickly changed positions to were my head was laying on his chest. He started to stroke my hair, and I was kinda turned on.

I could feel Chord constantly tapping his fingers while the part of Bella and Edward breaking the bed was on. I thought to tease him. I traced my fingers down his chest, past his belly and stopped at his crotch. I began drawing patterns around his crotch, and I could feel him move.. I supressed a small giggle.

Then suddenly Chord's hand reached my ass, and he squeezed it, I let out a little squeal, earning a laugh rumbling from his chest.

All of a sudden, he pushed me back; so now I was lying on the sofa, he got on top of me. His hands on either side of my face. He leaned in a bit my bottom lip, causing a moan to escape my lips. He started to grind himself against me. Then he crashed his lips onto mine, very passionatly. He slipped his hand under my yoga pants and traced my panty line, I moaned as his slipped his index finger inside of me and started rubbing my clit.

"CHORD STOP TEASING AND JUST GIVE ME YOUR COCK" I screamed before I kissed his lips harshly.

He laughed at my desperation and he slipped down my pants and then my underwear as well. He inserted himself in, he was going really slow at first, but then he picked up his pace. After starting off missionary, then going doggy, I felt my climax coming.

"Fuck baby, your pussy feels so good." He said as my walls contracted around his eight inches.

"I love the way your balls slap against my ass baby, oh my- GOD !" I yelled.

He went even faster and deeper, I could feel my body sinking in the couch cusion as he rammed into my pussy hard and fast.

"FUCK !" He bit his bottom lip and scrunched his face as he came inside of me.

I felt him relax as his seed filled me , I started to shake a little as I reached my orgasm.

"FUCK BABY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, arching my back and rubbing my clit, squirting everywhere.

When I finished coming of my high, he covered us under a blanket and cuddled next to him.

Then he broke the silence and said: "I think we should order pizza more often.." And we bursted out laughing.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	2. Fun In the Sun

**(Chord's P.O.V; The morning after)**

"Amber , hurry up !" I yelled.

We were still at my apartment and trying to catch the beach before dark.

"Honey, you'll look great in anything. Seriously we want to catch the beach while it's still sunny outside." I said.

"Boy, dont rush me. Im coming." She said walking downstairs in one of my t shirts and black shorts.

"Beautiful as always." I said kissing her forehead.

We got into my car and drove 30 minutes to the nearest beach.

Once we pulled up to our destination, Amber got out and took off her shirt. Well my shirt, and the shorts she had on. I took off my shirt aswell and walked around to the trunk.

She stood in front of me in a dark red and leopard one piece.

"Like what you see ?" She asked.

I could'nt even think of an answer, she led me to a clear space in the sand.

She sat down and I sat down behind her putting sunscreen on her shoulders. I kissed each spot before applying the sunscreen.

"You're pretty cute Overstreet." She grinned.

"You're not too bad yourself Riley." I smiled back.

"God I love that smile." She said, leaning back on me.

I snaked my hand around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder.

"We could stay like this for hours." I said.

"I wouldnt mind." She smiled.

...

**A/N : This was requested, I usually dont continue one shots ! But thank you guys for being intrested enough in my stories to actually want more . Thanks so much !**


End file.
